halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikapi
Contributions to Aftermath. I would like to create a series of short stories set in Aftermath. Just like Halo: Evolutions. I'd just like to check in with you to see if it's okay.--TehSpartan 17:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Retroactive Modifications It was because Torkamentov has been taking stimulants and is becoming unstable due to their prolonged use. It's also because they just got blindsided by Sentinels, and whenever a Sentinel came onto the bridge, it always wanted to talk to Garcia first. Not only that, but there was a period (during the Covenant infiltration of the Grapes of Wrath, where he was entirely alone with a sentinel. So in Torkamentov's mind, he thinks that Garcia has been taken over by them. Also, subconsciously, he is jealous of how Garcia has been rising so rapidly. Make sense? --Azecreth 23:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Look what day today is! ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 13:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Check it out. http://theunisphere.com/pfhwiki/index.php?title=Quantumbuster. Thats a quantum buster. It would have to be Forerunner or Precursor tech, and the Unified Earth Empire would stumble upon it after they have lost Earth. And it is used in Cole's Last Stand. --Azecreth 15:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Because it's an alternate reality. In this one, the Humans have been able to explore planets on the other side of their empire away from the Progeny. And Emperor Cole will use it on Earth. Mostly this is because the Koslovics came back during the Human-Progeny War, helping to turn the tide aganst the Empire. then the Second Human-Progeny War comes around, and Cole takes what remains of the UEE fleet to retake Earth. It doesn't work out. He dies, but he uses a quantumbuster on Earht, so the Koslovics can't have it. --Azecreth 19:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I plan ahead. It's just that you know what will be coming, so sometimes my plans ahead epically fail. --Azecreth 14:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) So, I had an idea for what the guys could find in the asteroid facility. I'm not sure how connected Dark Enlightenment is, but obviously he has some power, or else he wouldn't have been able to hack the GoW's system. So what if the facility is a dormant Sentinel manufacturing plant. The humans accidentally turn it on. While this may seem bad, Dark Enlightenment has reprogrammed the computer making them so the Sentinels are only loyal to him and the Contender. So then the two Sentinel armies square off somewhere, maybe distracting Follower long enough for Riley to get the Contender or something? --Azecreth 15:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) What? Your message only said }--Azecreth 15:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll probably write it later. As for Shards of Reality, I'm in the process of writing a rough timeline, which we can add to as the universe fleshes itself out. --Azecreth 16:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey is there anyway to edit a title cause I just made my short story page and I wasn't paying attention and spelled aftermath wrong.--TehSpartan 19:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Pikapi. Just asking: Do you remember or keep using that planet generator (Chupathingy)? It would be greatly appreciated. Ahem On post 70, PIkapi quoted... ...Right now, nobody knows that Riley is alive, and I was thinking that on his later conquest to retrieve The Contender, that he would visit the planet stated on these pages. It is NOT Quinn's planet, nor the tundra planet that I had promised TehSpartan!... ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You said that the planet we landed on (with Riley) WAS Quinn's planet. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You do things behind my back to my characters and you don't tell me? What we have here is a crime. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 22:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) GF Just asking. Is GF dead? Because it's been pretty inactive. I should have some free time this weekend to post.But I would like to know if I should. Hell for all I know posting could revive this whole thing. --TehSpartan 23:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Tell TehSpartan that there are at least 4 daily editors for GF. And can i9 take Chen's Elite Heretic? He joined but ditched us. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Duuuudddeee I literally was just posting as you made your edit and lost the whole post. I'll retype it later.--TehSpartan 21:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) it's no big. I really was planning to put the Echoes from the Aftermath stories in the Great War/ Insurrection Era's. I didn't want to do Post War type stuff until after Glasslands came out.Fortunately since AU is pretty new it should fare better than older universes like AAO.--TehSpartan 21:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Also I'd like to make a recurring character in Echoes named Kento Moram. I'd like to make him Turok's brother. But I thought I should probably ask you.TehSpartan 21:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Infobox hey, will you post yet? you're soing down the action here. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Warning RE ok ill do that SXe Fiend 00:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey. you haven't started Ryder Yet. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I was gonna make Ryder a Norwegian. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 11:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I was wondering if you could add an AU Elite infobox to Kento Moram because I am still a little sketchy on the art of using infoboxes.--TehSpartan 21:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC)